This invention relates to a filtering assembly, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a filter assembly for the collection of aspirated tissue or materials during surgical procedures.
A standard adjunct to all modern surgical procedures is the use of suction pump aspirating systems. The almost immediate removal of human or introduced fluids from the surgical site by use of an aspirator tip, tubing and suction pump provides the clinician vastly improved visibility and dexterity throughout the treatment procedure. One inherent disadvantage to a suction pump aspirating system is the inability to retrieve, collect or save fine human or foreign materials once captured at the aspirating end.
An important function of the present invention is to permit the clinician to easily introduce a fine filter assembly into the aspirator line of a suction pump aspirating system to preclude the loss of valuable materials, tissue or information. Valuable materials, such as precious dental alloys, may also be collected and recycled; and human tissues may be collected for medical biopsy purposes.
Another use of the present invention is for autologous transfer of collected human tissue to another needed or more desirable site. Critical information may be gathered by the use of the filter assembly of the invention. Use of the filter assembly will immediately visually verify if certain undesirable pathological or foreign bodies have been successfully and completely removed. These might include detached tooth root tips, metal particles from a wound injury, or cystic membrane walls. Also verifiable would be the accidental, inadvertent removal of healthy human tissue. The use of the filter assembly of the present invention in collecting diagnostic data will in some cases eliminate or reduce the necessity of patient exposure to additional diagnostic radiation. Likewise, the knowledge gained may preclude unnecessary exploratory tissue trauma.
Yet another clinical application of the filter assembly of the present invention is the quick, verifiable retrieval of mechanical components utilized in surgical procedures. The possibility of contracting or introducing vital or bacterial infections has almost universally mandated the use of surgical gloves in all medical fields during the past ten years. A major disadvantage of glove use is the reduction of tactile sensation. Dental/medical devices of minute dimensions are now routinely used in bone fixation, dental implantology, endontics, tooth pin and post reconstruction to mention only a few. Metal screws, pins and posts may become loose in the surgical opening or oral cavity. By use of the filter assembly of the present invention, such components may be quickly extracted by the suction device. The filter verifies complete retrieval. Additionally, such items as broken surgical drills or other mechanical or human debris may be verifiably removed by use of the filter assembly of the present invention. When captured and retrieved, visual verification will be certain and almost instantaneous. The necessity of additional exploratory probing trauma, diagnostic testing or radiographic examination become unnecessary.
In accordance with the present invention, a filter assembly for elective use in conjunction with a surgical evacuation system (i.e., an aspirator tip, a flexible suction conduit and a suction pump) is provided which comprises a filter housing having a head portion and a body portion. The head portion is characterized as having a first end, a second end and a through passageway extending therebetween and the first end of the head portion is connectable to the aspirator tip so that fluid communication is provided between the aspirator tip and the passageway extending through the head portion. A portion of the passageway in the second end of the head portion of the filter housing defines a first chamber.
The body portion of the filter housing is also characterized as having a first end, a second end and a through passageway extending therebetween. The second end portion of the body portion is connectable to the flexible suction conduit and a portion of the passageway in the first end of the body portion defines a second chamber such that when the first end of the body portion is slidably disposed in the second end of the head portion, the first and second chambers in the head portion and the body portion cooperate to define a filter receiving chamber.
A removable, elongated mesh filter element is disposed within the filter receiving chamber. The filter element comprises a head member having a fluid flow passageway extending therethrough, a fluid impermeable base member spatially disposed from the head member and a fluid permeable mesh body member extending between the head member and the base member. The head member is provided with a diameter greater than the base member so that when the filter element is disposed within the filter receiving chamber, a first portion of the head member extends outwardly from the second chamber of the body portion of the filter element so as to enhance removal of the filter element and a second portion of the head member extends into the second chamber of the body portion so that a fluid-tight seal is formed therebetween. Thus, the fluid mesh permeable body member of the filter element provides a collection chamber for aspirated tissue and materials during surgical procedures.
In one aspect, the elongated filter element of the filter assembly of the present invention is further provided with reinforcing members extending between the head member and the base member of the filter element so as to enhance the rigidity of the fluid permeable mesh body member of the filter element and thereby enhance insertion and removal of the filter element from the filter receiving chamber defined by the filter housing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a filter assembly which may be readily inserted and removed from an evacuation system between an aspirator and a suction line of a suction pump aspirating system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a filter assembly for use in a suction pump aspirating assembly which permits easy and rapid disassembly for removal of the filter from the filter assembly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a filter assembly for use in a suction pump aspirating assembly which is economical to manufacture, versatile in use and which can be readily cleaned and sterilized.